User talk:Cloudy176
action=edit&section=new}} Leave a message • [ ] • Current time is action=purge}} (UTC) User Talk Page Do not delete all user talk pages. AarexTiao 15:04, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hey! Don't touch my fake deletion notice! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) what what the F is the deal with everyone editing your faketest pages FB100Z • talk • 00:47, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah. Faketest is quite popular these days. Still, their subdivisions must be related to googology (list of television shows are not). -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Something You said pentacthulhum is much larger than kungulus. The article is unclear and I'm really not convinced. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 18:25, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Look for example here: http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wythagoras/Extended_Cascading-E_Notation. Wythagoras (talk) 18:33, February 17, 2014 (UTC) yo what's kickin' in the republic of korea FB100Z • talk • 08:30, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Um... what? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:31, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Allow me to rephrase. FB100Z • talk • 08:36, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello How's it going? FB100Z • talk • 08:36, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :The sun is setting in South Korea. School restarted two days ago; soon, we have to prepare for our research papers required for graduation. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:38, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Heh, we're 17 hours behind you and it's past midnight. I should study for midterms and get some sleep. Hope you do well on the paper! FB100Z • talk • 08:54, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::The midterms is nigh! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:07, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Altitude U high?[King(2 [2 18){0}]] (talk) 12:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :The altitude of my house is not that high, but my school is on a higher place. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:07, April 5, 2014 (UTC) User Page Do not delete all user pages. ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:48, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Self-parody much? Names Is that so? Where I come from, most people would say similar things about "Bo Gyu Jeong" :P FB100Z • talk • 18:16, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Strange, but true. (Look at the first paragraph) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 00:56, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Well now I feel like an idiot for just finding out about this now ._______. FB100Z • talk • 08:47, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::and also we have no indication that Saibian is male. However, we've received no objections for using male pronouns all this time. FB100Z • talk • 09:07, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::How about ? It certainly appears that she is Sbiis Saibian's wife, as her user avatar is drawn in Sbiis Saibian's style. (It is very likely that her user avatar is drawn by Sbiis Saibian) Wythagoras (talk) 09:49, March 16, 2014 (UTC) DYWYPI? a blessed +SCG(13) partly eaten cockatrice corpse (weapon in hand) a blessed +Loader's Number cloak of magic resistance a blessed +TREE(3) pair of gloves 3^^^^3 blessed potions of holy water an uncursed scroll labeled QUABINGA BUKUWAHA FB100Z • talk • 16:27, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :That's Numberwang! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 00:17, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Croutonillion I removed all things which violates 2 and 3 part of guidelines, why you reverted it? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 11:17, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :This is supposed to be a gross parody of (mostly ill-defined) attempts of creating "the largest number". I think you are following guideline 2 and 3 too strongly. Also it isn't logical to assume that everything in BEAF up to a legion is well defined while FGH beyond e_0 is not. (And also, what about all those "repeat steps a to b" steps? Maybe it's too late to fix...) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:43, April 17, 2014 (UTC) cp4space Down to one cipher behind you. THE RACE IS ON you're.so. 09:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :o noez i need 8 moar cipherz to catch up King2218 (talk) 09:25, April 21, 2014 (UTC)